Unprepared
by LexZex
Summary: Zexion had the perfect college life. The perfect grades, the perfect friends, the perfect boyfriend. Everything was just perfect! But can one little mistake change the perfection? MPREG. YAOI.
1. The first mistake

"Lexaeus!" Zexion screamed, jumping up, and cheering happily as he watched his boyfriend score the winning touchdown in the nick of time. He couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Lexaeus was notorious for this kind of thing, always putting off his talents until the end of the game when the teams really needed it.

The boy brushed a tuft of silver hair out of his face, and jumped up, running cautiously down the stairs so he didn't fall. He jumped over the railing separating the school stands from the football field. He scurried across the field, running up to Lexaeus, and jumping into his arms. The ginger immediately planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, holding him tightly as he swung him around.

"We won!" Zexion yelled, arms flying aimlessly into the air. "We won! We won! Good job Lex!" he leaned down, kissed Lexaeus on the lips, and put his hadns behind the other's head, deepening the kiss, heightening the passion.

A nearby dream like frenzy of sighs could be heard from the cheerleaders, as they ignored their boyfriends, watching Lexaeus and Zexion. They all had some kind of infatuation with the two boys, and constantly crooned over how 'cute they were together'. Hayner was most upset, trying to scoop Olette into a kiss only to have her shoo him away so she could watch Lexaeus and Zexion. Or maybe Axel was the most upset, whenever he tried to pick Roxas up, and swing him around, singing about their triumph, Roxas would struggle to get away from him, wanting 'to see what Lexaeus and Zexion were doing'. Roxas, of course, was an exception since he was the one who hooked Lexaeus and Zexion up, and because he was Zexion's best friend since preschool.

Zexion and Lexaeus looked each other in the eyes, staring into one another's deep blue hues. They smiled, obviously in their own pure bliss, before diving into another kiss.

Lexaeus was a junior in college, and the quarter back of the college football team. He had gotten in on a football scholarship, and plenty of organizations already wanted him to play for them.

Zexion was a freshmen in college. He was an English major, and had also gotten in on a scholarship. His grades, effort, and citizenship were always top notch, so the colleges were practically begging him to come to their university. He had chosen OU (Oblivion University) on a complete impulse, and he could never be any happier.

Roxas also played a big part in his constant happiness. Thanks to Roxas dating Axel, who knew Lexaeus, who was single, who was bisexual, who just so happened to be looking for a smart tutor that was easy on the eyes, Zexion was now having the greatest time of his life.

"Lexaeus..." Zexion kissed tenderly along Lexaeus' neck as the other searched for the key to Lexaeus and Axel's dorm room. (Roxas had called dibs on Roxas and Zexion's dorm room.)

Lexaeus stuck his tongue out in thought slightly as he searched through his pockets for the key to his dorm, Zexion still nestled in one of his arms. thank god the boy was so tiny, or this would be hard to execute. He stepped away from the door, leaning against the hallway wall, as his and Zexion's lips clashed, pressed together forcefully in a passionate kiss. Finally, Lexaeus found his key in his back pocket, and he opened the door. The grip he had on Zexion's butt- which was the only thing holding the boy up at the moment- tightened some, and he settled him in a more comfortable position. Zexion anxiously leaned up, kissing Lexaeus everywhere that he possibly could.

Lexaeus threw his key wherever, not really caring about it. He set Zexion on the bed, leaning over him, as he wiggled out of his football jacket. He crawled over the smaller boy, straddling him. Zexion moaned softly, and let his arms rest above his head as Lexaeus trailed kisses all on his face, then down his jawline, down his neck, wanting to go further, but clothing was getting in the way. He promptly removed the bothersome clothes from Zexion's small, pale frame.

Zexion shivered with delight, feeling his skin heat up wherever Lexaeus' fingers brushed. He let out a tiny moan, crawling into Lexaeus' lap as the other sat up. He bucked his hips forward, rubbing his groin against his lover's. Zexion felt Lexaeus give his hair a light tug, and the blood flowed southward. He loved when his hair was pulled. It was a sensitive area for him, and usually resulted in him getting hard. He waited for Lexaeus to unbutton his jeans, still rubbing, agonizingly slowly, against him. Finally Lexaeus smirked, teasing Zexion by pinching the small boy's nipples.

Zexion let out a tortured groan, "Lex...don't tease me," he whined, laying on his back, shying away from the touch. Lexaeus smiled, and pinched harder, feeling them go erect at his touch. He smiled, and leaned down, kissing at Zexion's stomach. Zexion moaned, and grabbed the sheets, then flipped himself over, waving his bottom in the air, provoking Lexaeus. Lexaeus happily obliged, but sat down, his back resting against the headboard of the bed. He pulled Zexion up, turned him around, and pulled him into his lap. He smiled, kissing the boy's lips, caressing his hair, because he knew that's what Zexion liked. He put his hand on Zexion's thighs and pulled him closer.

Zexion closed his eyes slowly, leaning forward as he got on his knees, then positioned Lexaeus' member at his entrance. He shivered and gasped when the head entered him, then he slowly slid down the shaft, clutching tightly onto Lexaeus' shoulders. He moaned, and lifted his head, licking at Lexaeus neck. Lexaeus' hands squeezed Zexion waist gently, and he pulled him up, then slammed him back down, moaning in tune with his younger lover. He continued these ministrations, making loving patterns on Zexion's thigh with his thumb. He listened to Zexion's beautiful voice, he always loved when his lover was vocal during sex.

"L-L-Lexaeus!" Zexion yelled, feeling all around the man's chest. He began to grope at Lexaeus' football jersey, the clothing had not been removed prior too. "Ah...Lexaeus...harder!" he whined. Lexaeus, of course, obliged, going much faster, and much harder, pounding into his petite lover. Lexaeus moaned out Zexion's name, and his hand moved down to pump Zexion's erection. Zexion's hand cupped Lexaeus', and he flung his head back, panting and gasping in pure delight. And then suddenly...

"Lexaeus!" Zexion screamed, seeing white as his sweet spot was hit. He arched his back, his nipples grazing Lexaeus' clothed chest. He saw white, moaning loudly. Lexaeus smiled, continuing these movements, eager for Zexion to release. He kept pumping Zexion in rhythm to his thrusts. Finally, Zexion came, long and hard. Lexaeus smiled, not quite down. In a few more thrusts he was finished, releasing his seed into Zexion. He laid his head against the headboard, panting as he pulled his lover close. Lexaeus was still clad in most of his football uniform, because he was too impatient to discard it all from the beginning. He laid down, spooning Zexion, kissing him lovingly on the shell of his ear.

Zexion nestled into the warmth of Lexaeus, he closed his eyes smiling to himself. They laid together, Lexaeus whispering sweet nothings into his Zexion's ear. His Zexion. They both fell asleep somewhere past twelve. And around twelve thirty Zexion's phone went off, playing 'Viva La Vida'. Roxas.

It was a text message, Roxas was notorious for sending text messages, never using his phone to call someone. The text read:

_You. Lexaeus. Party. Twilight Town. Now. Bring booz._

Olette's parent's mansion- known on the weekends as Twilight Town- was the hot spot for Oblivion U's population. It was somewhat of a private night club for the university. Her parents left to their vacation home every weekend to 'get that spark back into their marriage'. Ha. The Mansion was a gated off area, and when you entered the house, a bridge of Bulters and Maids were always there to greet you. They stayed around, cleaned after all teh reckless college studentsm, worked as waiters and waitresses, and kept Twilight Town a secret from Olette's parents. No one liked the neglective parents anyway.

Zexion sighed, rubbing his already messy hair. "Party at Twilight Town. Come on Lex. Rox wants us to go...Lex?" He shooked his boyfriend, and sighed, realizing he was much too exhausted from their previous endeavors. As he got ready, sliding into a pair of black skinny jeans, a thought hit him. "We...didn't use any protection..." he muttered. "Man...if I get aids so help me god..." he looked back at the sleeping Lexaeus, and smiled. "Nah...I trust him..."

He pulled on a tight white shirt that had a black music note on it, and walked over to Lexaeus, kissing his cheek. He smiled, grabbed his car keys and a bag filled with several different flavors of smirnoffs, then left the room silently, walking towards his car.


	2. Twilight Town

Zexion slid into his car, put the keys in ignition, and revved the engine. A large, almost comical smile placed the once neutral flat line of an expression he once carried. He set the 'Le Boutique' bag- a perfume and cologne store- filled with a variation of liquor. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a king sized pack of parliaments. He slowly pulled one out with his teeth, lighting it with his flame print lighter. He threw the box to the side, beginning the car. The stereo blasted, and he danced the best he could in his seat belt.

"To a chair we see your breath in the air, but only for a little while

Your cold pale skin and tainted purple lips

Let me embrace you with this kiss

And together we'll float like angels

Together... together we will float like angels..."

Zexion continued to sing, loud and clear. There were times when people would tell him his voice was similar to a choir of one thousand angels, but that was the good little, proper Zexion. The one that would sing, and play the piano at his parent's fancy dinner parties. The one that wouldn't accept money, birthday or Christmas presents, even from his own parents. The one that was so bored with his tedious life, so lonely with now friends, so discriminated because he was intelligent, and a 'loner'. That Zexion didn't exist anymore though, that Zexion was a thing of the past.

His car came to a halt, screeching loudly in front of Twilight Town. He jumped out, already feeling a contact high of exuberance. He felt giddy, running up to the mansion, jumping over three steps to get to the patio. He was greeted by a pretty blonde girl wearing a flowing black maid's dress. Zexion petted her, having made conversation previous weeks. She was a nice little girl, super cute too. Twilight Town was especially packed this week, on account of their football victory against the Hallow Bastion Heartless.

Zexion sauntered in, shining in all his glory. He made an entrance, and every head turned towards him, cheering in greeting. He too his Le Boutique bag, and emptied its contents into a large cooler, the bottles bounced aimlessly in the water, before settling against the other bottles and cans. He tossed the bag to the side, walking to the center of the room where everyone was dancing, and danced. He loved dancing, and singing with the blaring music.

Roxas finally spotted Zexion, he ran over, jumped on his younger friend's back, and tumbled to the floor with him, some of his Sabaro spilling into Zexion's hair. Roxas slurred an unintelligable sentence, laughing heartily. Zexion laughed at him, wrapping him in a deep hug. "Hey Roxasss~" he purred.

Roxas smiled brightly, "Uhguhnuh bought yuh...yuh eya!" he slurred, blinking languidly. He leaned down and bit Zexion's ear. Hard. Zexion winced, but took it, then laughed weakly, rubbing at the hurt appendage.

"Thanks...Roxas..." he muttered, standing up. Zexion hugged his blonde friend again, only to have him flop into his arms and whisper some pretty profane sentences. Zexion laughed, pushing Roxas back to his boyfriend who was sprawled on the couch, legs spread and arms flung in random directions. Zexion pushed Roxas on top of him, going back to dance. He grabbed a few flasks on his way to the dance floor, sticking two in his front pockets, and opening one. He chugged the first one, hearing everyone cheer him on, telling him how great he was at chugging. He threw the first to the ground, opened a second for an encore, chugged it down. The beer burned his throat like acid. He really hated beer, and preferred his 'fruity' drinks instead.

Second one gone, and the third one pried open. He shook his hips spastically, shaking his head as he danced, his hair swaying wildly. Everyone stopped to watch him. He was the center of attention- just how he liked it. His earlier years had been dreadful. Everyone made fun of him, no one liked him. He was so alone, so unnoticed. Now, though, he felt like a queen- no, not a drag queen. And that's exactly what they dubbed him. A slightly drunk Hayner walked over with a Taco Queen paper queen hat, and cleared his throat.

"Everybody! Zexion is our sexy person of the night! He gets the crown of sexiness!" he yelled to the surrounding people, placing the crown atop the still dancing Zexion's head. Zexion stopped, looked around in confusion, taking a sip of his fourth beer for the night. He thrust his arms into the air, beer spilling over the tip of his flask, it fell to the ground with a splattering sound. He chugged the rest of his beer, threw it at Axel's head, and grabbed Hayner's face, pulling him into a long, tongue filled kiss.

Olette watched, giggling at how bashful Hayner seemed. She didn't drink, so she really didn't seem to care- even when sober. In fact, she flipped out her phone and took a video of the entire thing. Up to when Zexion pulled away from the kiss, turned Hayner around, and slapped him on the butt. The crowd around cheered, and gave catcalls to the flushed Hayner who stumbled to get some more alcohol. Zexion returned to dancing. He swayed his hips vigorously, his arms waving above his head, rainbow bangles clinking together like ice in a glass. He stumbled to the ice chest, getting a smirnoff. He popped off the cap, poured the contents into his mouth, then swallowed, lazily wiping his lips. He looked around at the people. Olette was staring at him, like usual. She was odd, always staring at him. Always. Hayner was drunk, trying to persuade a plant to have sex with him, or maybe it was just a really skinny person? Or...what was it? Zexion's mind scrambled, but he continued to drink. One more. He told himself. Eh...how much was one again?

Finally, Zexion stopped drinking. He walked to Hayner, fell on him, making them both drop onto the couch. He snorted loudly, and crawled onto Hayner's lap, kissing up the blonde's neck, and to his collar bone, where he bit down, and sucked, a small bruise blossoming in the area. Zexion loved when people gave him love marks, maybe he was trying to provoke Hayner? Draw him into the open, so the other would give him love bites too. Hayner blinked, and switched their positions, making Zexion lay down while he straddled him. His hands held onto Zexion's hips, his thumb making circles on the creamy flesh. Hayner pushed Zexion's shirt up as far is it would go, and he licked all on his chest. Zexion bucked his hips, moaning.

It was surprising. Everyone always thought Hayner was straight, even when he was intoxicated, but he was really enjoying himself with Zexion. Everyone stopped to watched, cheering them on, begging for more. The crowd stopped, beginning to boo. A familiar redhead pulled Hayner up, holding him by the collar. "Watch it, Hayner. I know you're drunk, but not /that/ drunk." Hayner blinked, and looked up at him. "Zexion belongs to Lexaeus. They love each other. Back off." Everyone looked down at Zexion who was acting as if Hayner was never dragged away. Axel laughed slightly. Zexion making out with the air, then looked back at Hayner. "So back off," he repeated, tossing Hayner to the side. He walked back to Roxas sitting next to him, before putting a flask to his mouth, sipping from it.

Zexion stopped, realizing no one was there to be making out with in the first place. He frowned, looked around, and put the Taco Queen crown back onto his head, fitting it as he crossed his legs, and 'hmphed'. Two boys- A blonde and brunette, both literature majors like Zexion- sat on either side of him. Both were intoxicated, and they began to get a little touchy-feely with Zexion, crooning over his beauty. At one point the brunette got on his knees, bowing and chanting a slurred sentence- We are not worthy! The blonde sat next to the brunette doing the same. Zexion perked up, sticking his nose up in triumph.


	3. Not so joyful

Roxas looked at Zexion, furrowing his eyebrows. He didn't want to say something rude, and whenever he opened his mouth no words would exert. Roxas hadn't noticed that Zexion stopped, or that he himself had stopped as well, and that Zexion was glaring at him from the corner of his eyes.

"What!?" the silverette snapped, gritting his teeth. He had been rather on edge lately. He figured it was just because he was sick. Yeah. He threw up yesterday, and he wasn't feeling well. He crossed his arms over his chest, and continued his glare at Roxas, "Why do you keep staring at me! And then gaping!? Oh my god! It's because I'm ugly isn't it! Or I'm too fat!" Zexion sniffed, and felt tears rimming his eyes. He wiped them away with the back of his hand, and let out a shuddered sigh. "I thought we were friends, Roxas!"

Roxas gasped, "No! No! Zexion, baby. You know I love you, and you're my best friend in the world! I love you, and I think you're beautiful, and sweet, and caring towards everyone, plus you are so skinny! But...I was just noticing...that you have been gaining some weight in your tummy..." Zexion looked at him, and his bottom lip quivered. "No! Not like fat weight!" Roxas nodded, shaking his hands, and nodding. "Like..." he looked around, and leaned in. "Like pregnancy weight. You're getting a little round belly, Zexy," Roxas whispered to him.

Zexion shot Roxas a surprised, confused, worried, infuriated, and almost happy look all at once. "Pregnant?" he repeated, his eyes growing wide. "B-But I...No! I can't be! I...and...but....but Lexaeus! What will he think!?" Zexion's knees buckled, and he fell to the ground, covering his head. "Oh god...let this be a dream...please...let this be a dream!" he cried.

Roxas sat next to him, lightly rubbing his back, "I'm sorry...it's not..." he whispered empathetically. He watched as Zexion blubbered, and sobbed into the ground, his hands wiping furiously at his reddening eyes. He shook his head, and shuddered, trying to regain his composure until he would break down again. Roxas frowned, then blinked, "Wait! I could be wrong! I mean...you have been eating a lot lately, but it's probably just because you're body needs a little more weight! You're as skinny as a pole!" the blonde nodded. "Don't take my word for it!" Zexion looked up, hope gleaming in his eyes. "I mean-" Roxas continued. "You and Lex use protection, right? So it should be fine-"

Zexion's hope crashed down, and he started to cry again. Roxas blinked, then frowned, "Wait...Zexion...you guys...you don't use protection?" he whispered, glaring at anyone who stared at them for a second too long. Zexion nodded.

"We...do...but once, after the win against Hallow Bastion Heartless...we were both too impatient," he sniffed.

Roxas frowned, and ruffled his hair, "Come on! We need to get you a pregnancy test, okay, buddy?" Zexion nodded, linking arms with his best friend, before they walked off.

* * *

"Olette..." Hayner took both of Olette's hands in his, and he sighed, shaking his head lightly. Olette watched him, smiling. She already knew what he had to say, but she'd let him say it, instead of bringing it up on her own. "Olette..." Hayner continued. "I'm....I'm breaking up with you..." he closed his eyes, and his shoulders tensed. He was upset that he suddenly had mixed feelings, and was afraid she'd be upset to.

He opened one eye, and blinked. She didn't appear angry, or sad...or even upset. She was smiling, in fact. Maybe she wanted to break up with him too all along. "Zexion?" She inquired softly, squeezing Hayner's hands happily. It was something that she had known even before Hayner. She was just perceptive in that way. Hayner watched her. He knew what he felt about Zexion, but what did she think he felt about Zexion?

"I'm...I...yeah...I really like him! Please...don't be upset, and try to kill me in my sleep," he said sheepishly, looking towards the ground. Olette gave him a soft punch in the shoulder, before she tilted his chin up, so he was looking at her instead of the plush white carpet.

"I'm not. The truth is...I like Zexion too. He's so pretty, but I think you have more of a chance then I do," Olette laughed, standing on her tiptoes. She leaned forward, and laid a small kiss on Hayner's forehead. "I think if he and Lexaeus ever broke up he'd really like you as a boyfriend. You're so caring, and nice, and good in bed."

Hayner blushed at the blatant way Olette had referred to their sex life. He rubbed his golden locks, and laughed, his face still visibly red. "Yeah...you too...I'm sure you'd make some other guy really happy. You're pretty, and nice, and...and...good...too," he muttered, looking anywhere, but at her. Olette laughed, and lightly slapped his cheek. He looked down at her, laughing too.

* * *

"Oh fuck Roxas! I'm pregnant!" Zexion flung himself onto his bed, sobbing unelegantly into his pillow. Roxas lightly rubbed his back.

"It's okay Zex. No one's gonna treat you any differe-"

"They're going to kick me out of school, Rox!" Zexion screamed, crying harder at the horrible thought of having to leave school. "I. CAN'T. LEAVE. SCHOOL! Where am I gonna go!? Who's gonna take me in? I doubt my parents will! They hate me enough already! I don't have any friends outside of here, and no relatives to speak of! I'm ruined..."

Roxas frowned, thought, got an idea, and smiled widely. "You can tell Lexaeus! You guys can get a house together, and it can be like the modern family!" the blonde giggled, and clapped his hands together. He had always imagined of having a small family like that.

Zexion's eyes wandered. That wasn't such a good idea. Lexaeus wasn't too fond of children, and they didn't have enough money to get their own house. What would he do? He rubbed his eyes, and sighed, hitting his mattress with balled fists. "Why is everything always so DAMN complicated!?" he screamed.

Roxas sat next to him, comfortingly petting his back. "Things were meant to happen…maybe you're going to be a great mother, so…you were supposed to have kids. It's better than the baby being born to abusive and neglectful parents, right?" he assured, watching as Zexion stared dejectedly at the floor.

"Don't worry Zex…"

Zexion continued looking sadly at the floor. Roxas' phone vibrated, making the bed shake some. Roxas looked down at his pocket, then back at Zexion, then to his pocket again. "It's….Axel…" he said softly. Zexion didn't move. He seemed like a statue, cold, and still. "I have to go now…try…try not to hurt yourself, okay? And…don't do drugs…or…drown yourself in alcohol or anything. Okay?"

Zexion remained still. Roxas frowned, watching him for a few minutes before leaning down to plant an awkward kiss on his friend's cheek. "Be careful." Roxas walked backwards towards the door, watching Zexion's unmoving body cautiously. "….Be careful," Roxas repeated, grabbing the handle of the door before slowly leaving.

_Be careful. Be_ careful. _BE FUCKING CAREFUL_. It was too late for being careful. Too late to save his social life, his school life. _HIS LIFE. _He could get an abortion, but he wouldn't. He could never hurt something defenseless.

_Be careful. _


	4. No kidding

"Geez...Rox, where've you been? I've been calling you for...like hours!" Axel said, putting a hand on his hip as he stared down at his breathless boyfriend. The blonde gave his partner a bemoaning look, then sighed softly and caught his breath, standing to his full height, which was about to Axel's chin.

"I was with Zexion...he's got some bad news," Roxas nodded, batting his long eyelashes innocently. "Zexy's..." he looked around, then stood on his tiptoes, pressing his supple lips against Axel's ear. "Zexy's got a bun in the oven," he whispered softly, then stepped down, looking at Axel's slowly changing face. The reaction...was surprising. Axel was smiling, when Roxas thought he would be more concerned about Zexion's well being!

"That's great news!" The redhead exclaimed, looking down at Roxas, reaching to hold his hands. "I bet Lexaeus is so proud!...I mean...it is Lexaeus' right? Oh! What am I saying! Those kids are so madly in love!" he laughed. "Wow...that's so great!"

Roxas blinked, "Me and Zex...haven't seen him all day. He's at practice I think. Anyway, Zexion is really upset about this...like really upset..." he muttered, rubbing his neck. "He won't move...I think he's depressed or something. I really hope not...Zexion doesn't deserve something like this..."

Axel watched Roxas from the corner of his eye, walking slowly. "I see...you're really making it seem like a big deal..."

"It is!" Roxas exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air, "You should have SEEN Zexion!"

"I see...so...is Lexaeus with him now?" Axel inquired, putting and arm around Roxas' shoulders. Roxas gave him a soft shrug, looking up at the darkening sky.

"I dunno. I left to come and see you, so...I dunno," the boy nodded, looking back up at his boyfriend who was giving him a look of disbelief. Those big green eyes held some disapproval, but mainly they held worry. Roxas stared back, stopping his slow pace. Had he done something wrong? "Uhm...A-Axel..."

"So you left Zexion alone!?" Axel gaped, grabbing Roxas' shoulders. "By the sounds of it he seems like...suicidal! And you just left him alone!?" Roxas flinched slightly, and opened his mouth, but no words came out. Axel grabbed tightly on Roxas' hand and sprinted towards the dorms.

* * *

"Zexion!" Axel yelled, bursting through Zexion's dorm room. He looked around, clutching at the air in a hasty panic.

"I'm here..." came Zexion's weak, shuddery voice. "Just drowning in the emptiness my heart has so suddenly thrust upon my lifeless being from this burden that has been thrown in my face for something that I hadn't directly done wrong..." The bluenette's voice was sad and melancholic. Axel twitched.

"That was deep dude..." Axel abandoned his coat on a makeshift beanbag couch, and walked to where Zexion was, sprawled out on his small bed, laying in the same exact position he had been in when Roxas had left him. The redhead sighed, and sat next to Zexion's doll-like form. He looked him over and tsked. Roxas sat next to Axel, and watched Zexion.

"Zexy...what're you gonna do?" Roxas inquired softly, reaching out to pet Zexion's blue locks.

Zexion let out a long, loud sigh. "Drown in my tears...and if that doesn't work, then choke on my own saliva." Roxas laughed softly, and playfully hit Zexion's shoulder. Zexion sniffed, "So you're against me now too? Why don't I just kill myself!? ...Because I'm a lazy, pregnant, depressed fuck..." he cried.

"No! No, Zex, I was just....trying...to make you feel better..." Roxas muttered, looking down at the floor as he sheepishly kicked at the carpet. Axel put and arm around Roxas, and he kissed the boy's temple, then turned back toward Zexion.

"Have you told Lex yet?" Axel whispered, stroking the boy's hair comfortingly. Zexion stared at the ceiling, speechless as well as motionless. Axel sighed softly, and continued his ministrations. _Oh god Zexion...just be happy. This is a good thing. Babies are good. Think babies and rainbows and unicorns and-_

"Told me what?" Axel and Roxas froze at the voice, and their heads slowly turned towards the source. There was Lexaeus, in all of his glory, staring back at them with a large smile as he placed his jacket on the desk, throwing his dorm keys onto the jacket. He walked over, looking at the three. "Told me what?" he iterated.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other, and slowly got up, holding each other's hands tightly. Very, very slowly, the couple crept out of the room, avoiding Lexaeus' confused blue eyes. "Call if you need me, Zexy!" Roxas yelled through the door, before his, and Axel's, footsteps disappeared.

"What's going on?" Lexaeus asked Zexion, who had slowly managed to sit himself up. The brunette sat gently next to Zexion, and caressed his back, giving him a small, loving kiss. Zexion's hands traveled up Lexaeus' neck and to the back of his head, pulling them closer together. He crawled into Lexaeus' lap, and pushed him down, making them fall onto the bed, and for awhile Lexaeus happily complied.

"Wait, wait," Lexaeus pushed Zexion off, then pulled him into a hug. "Don't distract me dammit...I hate it when you do that! Now tell me, what's happening?"

Zexion looked at him, then sniffed, and looked down, rubbing his eyes as he started to cry. Lexaeus wiped the tears and frowned, "Oh no...you're cheating on me aren't you!? I knew it was too good to be true! I knew you were too incredible to be faithful! Oh, Zexion! Tell me, what did I do wrong!?"

"No! No, Lexaeus! I love you to death, and I always will," Zexion said softly. "There's no one else...but th-there is something..." Lexaeus put his hands on Zexion's shoulders, and looked him in the eyes, silently urging him to continue. Zexion swallowed, staring back into his lover's concerned eyes. "Lexaeus..." he whispered. "Lexaeus, I'm....I'm pregnant..."

Lexaeus' eyes widened and he stared disbelievingly at his small lover. "No...no kidding?" he gaped.

"Yeah...and it's your child, positively," Zexion nodded, staring down at his lap. Lexaeus was silent, unmoving, yet slightly fidgety.

"I-I'm...a...a...dad?" the brunette gasped. Zexion gave a light nod. There was an awkward air as they both chanced glances at each other, then they looked towards some other area of the room. Lexaeus drummed his fingers against the bed. Zexion remained as still as stone. Neither dared to utter a word as they sat in the silence.

Suddenly it wasn't silent anymore. Lexaeus' phone started going off, so the bigger male picked it up, looking at the collar ID. "It's coach...." he said softly. "I-I'd better-"

"Yeah, yeah!" Zexion nodded. "Yeah....go ahead and answer that," he said in an equally soft tone. Lexaeus nodded and walked out of the room, picking up the phone. Zexion watched the door intently, waiting for Lexaeus to come back in, now that he had composed himself he would be able to talk this through with Lexaeus. Only...

After about an hour of waiting Zexion gave up. He stumbled into the bathroom, and sat in the bathtub, running some warm water. He stripped his clothes, and stepped in, basking in the warmth of the lovely feeling water. He hugged himself and softly began to cry.


	5. Being there

Zexion was getting ready for bed, his already tight pajamas even tighter around his slowly forming belly. He put his hands over his face, sighing as he struggled to breathe. Instead of the too-tight clothes, he decided to borrow a shirt of Lexaeus', since they were extremely big on him. In the morning he'd call his parents, tell them, and get it over with, then he'd go baby clothes shopping with Hayner and Olette, who insisted on taking him despite is protests. The whole baby thing had really taken a turn for the better. He accepted it now, but he wasn't so sure about Lexaeus. It had been two weeks since he last had a conversation with his boyfriend, and that really worried him.

"God...Lexaeus where are you?" Zexion inquired as he stared at himself in the mirror. He leaned forward and pressed his eyes into the palms of his hands, trying to stop tears that were threatening his eyes. He just wanted all of this to be over already, so he could get back to his life. He decided that he'd give the child to someone who actually wanted it, not that he didn't.

Zexion laid down and yawned, rubbing his eyes as he snuggled under the cover. "Lexaeus..." he whispered, sighing softly after saying the name. He just wanted to see him again...and talk to him...

"ZEXION!" _Clank. _"ZEXION!" _Clank. _"ZEXION!" _Clank. Clank. Clank. _Zexion's eyes cracked open. Oh this had better be good... for someone to wake him up when he was having such a nice dream! He angrily stormed to his window, opening it up. dust flew in his face from the underused window, causing him to cough.

"He-Hey! It's Zexxiiooonnn!" Zexion rubbed his eyes, looking out his window. He laughed softly and rolled his eyes. What an idiot. Quickly he grabbed some clothes, pulled them on, and ran out of his dorm room. Too anxious to take the elevator, Zexion jumped down the stairs, running outside.

"Hey were you the stalker outside my window?" the bluenette simpered, smiling wide as he approached the other male.

"So you finally noticed? I've been throwing rocks at your window for like...an hour," Hayner laughed, marveling at Zexion's absolutely _gorgeous _features. He hesitantly pulled the smaller boy into a hug, taking a slow, unnoticeable inhale. "Hmm...you smell like...strawberries..."

Zexion blushed slightly, laughing as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe...that's my shampoo you're smelling, dear," he laughed. He pulled away from the hug, and put his hands in his pockets. "Soo..." he said softly.

"Soo..." Hayner repeated.

"So, we gonna buy this little bastard some clothes or what?" Zexion asked, laughing sheepishly at his own question. Hayner's eyes had been burning into him for longer than, what Zexion that was, necessary. He began to walk, Hayner catching up to him seconds later.

"You shouldn't talk about a baby like that. A baby is a beautiful thing, you should embrace the idea of supporting life!" Hayner exclaimed, thrusting his arms out. He smiled, lacing his fingers behind his head, his elbows jutted out. "Wow...Zexion, a baby! This is just...just great..."

"What do you think it's gonna be?" Zexion asked, looking at Hayner who was still smiling like a fool. Hayner's eyes moved and concentrated on Zexion as they walked, smiling softly.

"I think it'll beeee....a boy," Hayner grinned, placing his hands back at his side. He felt the urge to put his arm around Zexion, and pull him close, but he resisted. He didn't want to hurt Zexion's delicate spirit by being too hasty, so he decided against it.

"A boy," Zexion repeated. "A little baby boy," he put his hands on his tummy and grinned. "I really should call my parents today though...I was planning on it," he nodded. "But you woke me up at the crack of dawn to go baby clothes shopping," he said mock-sadly.

Hayner rolled his eyes, "If you're that scared then I can be there with you...so you're not alone," he suggested, putting his hands in his pockets as he looked sheepishly at the ground. Zexion gave Hayner a light smile, looking down at the sidewalk as well.

"I think I'd really like that...I mean...I haven't talked to Lexaeus since-"

"You don't have to talk about that," Hayner interrupted, frowning slightly. "I think he's a real jack-ass for doing something like that to such a nice person."

Zexion shrugged, "It's fine...really..." he chuckled, looking back up at Hayner. "Thanks for being there for me though, I really appreciate that. You're a really good friend, Hayner," he smiled. Hayner's face turned a light shade of red at Zexion's comment. He couldn't help but smile, the comment was just too ecstasy-inducing for him.

"Oh! Here! Let's go here!" Hayner grinned, leading Zexion into a small maternity and baby clothes store. "This place is perfect."

Zexion looked around at all the parents and parents-to-be walking around the store. It was striking. Zexion hesitantly approached a shelf, looking at the display of baby toys. He smiled, they were so adorable, and picked one up. It was a small pink duck that squeaked, meant for bubble baths. He giggled, and put it in the basket Hayner had given him.

"That's really cute," Hayner commented, squeaking the duck.

The two walked around the store, picking out clothes they thought would be cute, blankets they thought would be warm, and toys they thought the baby would be entertained by. The basket was filling up particularly fast, and soon they had an entire wardrobe, toy chest full of toys, and a giant stack of blankets.

"I don't know what I was thinking..." Zexion murmured. "I can't afford _all _of this..." He sighed and picked up an outfit, biting his lip softly. "I guess I'll just put some stuff away. I mean...it'll only need a few outfits right?" he laughed weakly, hanging up a small pink outfit. Hayner quickly took the outfit back, setting it on the massive pile of other clothes and blankets.

"I'll pay for it, no need to worry," the blonde grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Zexion blushed, shaking his head, "No! No! I couldn't let you do that!" he gasped. "I'd feel absolutely TERRIBLE!" he exclaimed. "Please don't do that..."

"Nonsense, I want to give you anything you want-" Hayner paused, realizing his awkward response. "I-I mean....I mean....I...I mean...anything you want f-for the baby!" he nodded. "Yeah...I'd give anything for the baby, I mean...you're a really good friend, and I appreciate all that you do for me, like...keep me company when I'm...depressed. Like when I broke up with Olette, and you comforted me! So I'm doing the same," he smiled.

"Hehe, yeah-" Zexion stopped, and blinked, registering what Hayner said. "Wait...what do you mean...'doing the same'?" he asked worriedly.

"Well I thought that if I took you shopping it would keep your mind off of Lexaeus," Hayner said, grabbing Zexion's hand. "Are you alright...you look pale? Are you going to pass out. Can you hear me? Zexion..."

Zexion stared at Hayner, feeling the blood drain from his face. "B-But...we're not broken up..." _Please let this be a mistake. _"We haven't talked in awhile...but that doesn't mean we're broken up..." _Oh god Hayner, please say you're joking... Please say it's all a cruel joke. Please, please, please! _

"O-Oh...well...it's just...I saw Lexaeus and Cloud...and...oh! It's probably nothing," Hayner laughed. "I just overreacted, please forgive my mistake."

"I see..." Zexion breathed, but he couldn't believe Hayner's statement. It was too absent. So it really was over between him and Lexaeus. "So...it's really over between us..."

Hayner frowned. "Zexion...you and Lexaeus were so beautiful together...I really envied that...I always wished I was Lexaeus, because he had you...and I was so jealous, and when I found out you were pregnant I thought Lexaeus was the luckiest guy on earth, but...I guess he's just not ready for a child yet..."

Zexion nodded, collapsing into Hayner's arms. Hayner could feel Zexion's tears soaking the fabric of his suit. "Please don't cry," he said softly, caressing Zexion's soft locks. "I-If you'll let me...I'd really like to be with you and the baby...To help you raise it I mean!" Hayner grinned, trying his damnedest to get Zexion to agree.

Zexion wiped his eyes and looked up at him, standing up with a slightly dejected slouch. He gave a weak smiled, the tears still streaming down his face. "I-I'd...like that..."

Hayner smiled, and hugged him tightly, "Oh Zexion! You have no idea how relived I am to hear that! I promise I'll never hurt you! Cross my fingers hope to die," he said, crossing his fingers. Zexion smiled, and continued wiping at his eyes, looking at the baby clothing.

"Let's pay for this...I should really call my parents..."


End file.
